villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xemnas
Xemnas, also known as the Superior of the In-Between, is the Nobody of Terra-Xehanort and a prominent antagonist of the Kingdom Hearts franchise. He first appeared as a secret boss in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix before making his official debut as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts II. Since then, he reappeared as the overarching antagonist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories, one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (along with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Young Xehanort) as well as one of the secondary antagonists in Kingdom Hearts III. He is Rank I in the original Organization XIII and the commander of the strongest breed of Nobodies, the Sorcerers. He also wields twin Ethereal Blades and the power of nothingness. He is voiced by Paul St. Peter in the English version, and Norio Wakamoto in the Japanese version. Origins Creation : See: Master Xehanort and Xehanort Ansem the Wise started to research the Heartless with an apprentice named Xehanort, who is actually the body of Terra converted into an amnesiac vessel by Master Xehanort. When Ansem decided to stop his research, spurred by the memories of his previous incarnation, Xehanort continued the research with the aid of Braig, Master Xehanort's accomplice, to find a way to manipulate the mind through the heart. While working on this project, using his No Name Keyblade on Braig and the other apprentices they duped into helping them, Xehanort intentionally separated his heart and body: Creating the Heartless that calls himself "Ansem" and the Nobody Xemnas. Plan Xemnas, as one of the rare and strong Nobodies that could think and function like a human, made a plan set up by his previous incarnation. With the aid of Xigbar, the Nobody of Master Xehanort's accomplice Braig, Xemnas gathered the special case Nobodies of the residents of Radiant Garden to join him and Xigbar as the first eight members of Organization XIII: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx and Axel. From there, his forces recruited Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene while he personally recruits Roxas as their final member. A few days after finding Roxas, Xemnas battled Sora at Hollow Bastion and used some of the memories he took to have a replica of him created. That replica, Xion, was made an unofficial member of the Organization as both she and Roxas were used to gather hearts to provide Xemnas with his personal Kingdom Hearts. However, with only Xigbar knowing the truth, Xemnas's goal is to collect 11 "empty vessels" to hold a piece of Master Xehanort's heart, which would be achieved by connecting them to Kingdom Hearts. But the plan fell apart when all the members deployed to Castle Oblivion were defeated with the defection of Xion, Roxas and Axel half a year later. Regardless, Xemnas continued with the plan as he encouraged Sora to kill as many Heartless as possible before Ansem's interference severely crippled Xemnas's plans. In the end, Xemnas fused with his Kingdom Hearts and battled Sora and company in a fierce battle, but Xemnas ultimately perished. Dream Drop Distance Due to Young Xehanort's time-traveling, Xemnas comes back as a member of the True Organization XIII. He taunts Sora with knowledge of his heart and the idea of Nobodies having hearts, ultimately revealing the true goals of the Organization. After fighting and being defeated by Sora, Xemnas leaves Young Xehanort to take Sora in. Back in the real world, Xemnas watches as Master Xehanort revives, but is forced to leave when Lea arrives. Kingdom Hearts III Xemnas returns in Kingdom Hearts III as one of the higher ranking members of the Real Organization XIII. He first appears in Twilight Town with Ansem, toying with Sora about his efforts to bring back Roxas, coercing him to give in to the darkness. Both Xemnas and Ansem are later warned by Xigbar not to get too carried away in toying with Sora as he had defeated them several times in the past. Xemnas also debriefs Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene, all members from the previous Organization, as he reveals to them why he chose them to return; their connection to the Keyblade legacy. Xemnas appears with the Real Organization XIII during the Second Keyblade War, first with Saix and Xion. But when Xion defects a second time, Xemnas prepares to strike her and Axel down for their treachery (especially Axel given his role in the previous Organization for eliminating traitors) until Roxas arrives in the nick of time. Angered, Xemnas kidnaps Kairi and brings her to Master Xehanort. Sora, Riku, and Mickey confront Xemnas, Ansem, and Young Xehanort after defeating the other members. Once Xemnas is defeated, he has his first real feeling in years; loneliness. He states he took the previous Organization for granted and that having a heart is nothing but pain. When Sora says that's part of being human, Xemnas concedes that it must take incredible strength before fading away for good. Battle Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Xemnas, known as the Unknown in this game, appears as a secret boss in Hollow Bastion. He manifests after Sora arrives in the End of the World in the same room Maleficent was defeated in. At the start of this battle, Xemnas initially attacks with three attacks: twin spirit bombs, an Ethereal Blade combo, and a damaging shield. However, as his health dwindles, he begins to fire his Ethereal Blades at the party, teleporting along the way, and eventually charging himself with energy and firing rays of nothingness. His most infamous attack involves cursing Sora and draining his health. The only way Sora could break free is to choose Release in a rapid roulette. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First battle Before fighting Xemnas as the final boss, he tests Sora in a one-on-one fight. At the start of the fight, he curses Sora with an aura that drains his health. Sora should go to the top of the Memory's Skyscraper and use the Reaction Command "Facedown" to break free. When colliding with Xemnas as he falls from the building as Sora is moving up, three Reaction Commands will appear over time, the first of which, "Clash", will cause Sora to pass Xemnas harmlessly. The second one, "Breakthrough", will cause Sora to attack Xemnas with a single attack, while the last one, which appears at the last second, will cause Sora to attack Xemnas several times and slam him into the skyscraper. Xemnas fights by teleporting around Sora, using Guard to repel Sora back and make himself temporarily invincible and swings his Ethereal Blades in perfect unison to constantly attack Sora. After the test Xemnas calls upon the power of the hearts to help him get stronger and he leaves. Afterward, Kingdom Hearts opens the door to Xemnas, marking a point of no return. Final battle phase 1 After Sora opens the door and enters he has to go through a series of challenges before getting to Xemnas. After the trials are over, Sora and party find Xemnas at the top of a robotic dragon sitting on a throne in full body armor. He uses a sword that attacks whoever touches it at least five times then sends them flying. He also uses the Guard ability to keep the party from attacking. After he is defeated, Sora and party find themselves back at the tower that they were at originally, and think they have won. A portal is created to help everyone get back to safety when Xemnas keeps Sora and Riku from getting through. Final battle phase 2 When Sora and Riku find themselves trapped on a little Nobody ship, Xemnas sends his dragon and Nobodies to attack them. After bringing the dragon down, Xemnas takes them to another place in space. While the fight is the same as the previous one he launches Sora to the farthest place in the stage and sends lasers after him. Also, while Sora is fighting Xemnas, Xemnas has the ability to use all of the other Organization member's powers at the same time. Final battle phase 3 Xemnas takes his gloves off in this last fight against Sora and Riku. He has the ability to teleport, to melt into the ground, and to fly. He constantly attacks Sora with lasers and lighting and sets off a huge series of Reaction Commands that Sora needs to complete to receive little to no damage. Throughout the fight, Xemnas will make a copy of himself to confuse Sora and will have the second act as a decoy. Late in the fight, Xemnas will capture Sora in an inescapable ray and Riku has to free Sora while fighting off the second Xemnas. On his last health bar, Xemnas will unleash his ultimate attack. The battlefield will turn dark and Sora and Riku become surrounded by lasers on all sides. Sora and Riku have to deflect the lasers for a few seconds and one mistake in blocking the lasers will result in certain death. After Sora and Riku successfully defend against all the lasers, Xemnas starts to attack Riku, who is saved by Sora. Then, Sora and Riku together attack Xemnas with the unlocking beam of the Keyblade that goes through him. After the strike, Xemnas is paralyzed leaving Riku and Sora with an easy finishing move. Xemnas curses the Keyblade and passes with his hand stretched out toward Sora and Riku and breaks into nothing. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Xemnas is Sora's final boss, but not the game's final boss. Here, he reprises his old attacks, like roundhouse kicks, Ethereal Blade combos, barriers, and Ethereal Blade projectiles. However, he now has the ability to trap Sora in a cage of barriers, and can hurl skyscrapers at him. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Xemnas, Young Xehanort, and Ansem confront Sora, Riku, and Mickey as the game's antepenultimate bosses, with faraway assistance from Master Xehanort. Quotes Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 }} Videos Death Of Xemnas The Superior Trivia *Xemnas is the only Organization member whose name is not an anagram of his original name with an X. Rather, his name is derived from "Ansem", the name of his mentor. *Xemnas is often referred to by the fandom as Mansex, an anagram of his name. In fact, the name is so prevalent that his English voice actor Paul St. Peter is aware of it and says it at conventions. **In addition, his final form is often nicknamed the Zebra outfit, as well as Zebraman. *Xemnas's weapons, Ethereal Blades, are often mistaken for lightsabers from Star Wars. *Just like Ansem’s manga counterpart, the manga counterpart of Xemnas is depicted as much worse. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Leader Category:Fragmental Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Enforcer Category:Nihilists Category:Tragic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Messiah Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Supremacists Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Honorable Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Game Bosses Category:Delusional Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Homicidal Category:Manga Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Bigger Bads Category:Revived Category:Adaptational Villainy